My Hidden Pain
by glamouzmami x3
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been childhood friends. But when Sesshomaru moves, everything changes including Kagome. When he returns will he be able to change Kagome back to the way she was or will she shut him out like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's im back just with a new story! I had this one in mind so I decide to write it! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character.

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome were childhood friends until Sesshomaru had to move. Now, Sesshomaru is a celebrity. Kagome with a bad life and has nobody to run to tell her feelings. So basically she shuts out everyone that tries to enter her life. When Sesshomaru comes to her town to make a movie, he will find Kagome. Will Sesshomaru be the one able to enter her life and get her to open up or will she shut him out like everyone else?

* * *

"Ugh" Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was only 6: 30 and school started at 8. 'Another day of this hellhole called school' she thought to her self as she got in the shower. She then went into her closet and picked out a shirt that was white but had in green writing Please go away, I'm allergic to losers with a black skirt that had 2 chains on the side. She then choose her black converses and put her eyeliner on and lip gloss on. She then put her hair in two low pigtails. She then took her cd's player and decided to take her MCR, The Used, Relient K, and her Head Automatica cd's to play. (A/n for those of you that don't know what MCR is it is My Chemical Romance. For those of you that don't know that all those names were they are bands). She then was on her way to school. 'Hopefully Naraku won't be there today' she thought to her self. She and Naraku have been going out for one year do to some problems she had. But to her luck he was right on the corner waiting for her.

"Hello, my precious Kagome" Naraku said to her while jamming her into his side so he can put his arm around her waste.

"Hello, Naraku" Kagome said in her usual cold voice. 'Eww, please make him get his arm off me' she thought to her self.

"I expect to see you at work today, we are having important customers" Naraku said

"Yes, I know" Kagome said.

"Good, I'm glad you know where you're place is" Naraku said as they made there way up into school.

School finally came to an end. Kagome sighed, she also had to go to work or pay the consequences which she didn't want to since she already does. She started walking towards her beat up apartment that she had to pay for herself. She then digged in her pocket for her cigarette and then found her lighter. She lights it then just started smoking it. She then remembers the times she had with Sesshomaru.

Flashback

A 10 year old Kagome made her way up to Sesshomaru steps to his house. She was excited to have someone to play with. She then rang the doorbell and silently waited for him to answer. When she did he said he has bad news and would tell her later but wanted to show her something.

"Wait up Sesshomaru" Kagome said while running to catch up to him.

"Hurry up, Kagome" Sesshomaru said while they suddenly stopped.

"Wow Sesshomaru this place is so pretty" Kagome said while she watched the water fall from the waterfall into the lake on the bottom and with the pretty flowers surrounded it.

"Kagome, I want you to promise me something" Sesshomaru said while facing her.

"Sure" Kagome said

"I want you to make sure you never forget me and to always wear this to remember me by, okay" He asked her while handing her a beautiful gold heart locket that had in K & S in diamonds. She then opened the locket to find a picture of her on one side and him on the other side.

"Okay, I promise and thank you" Kagome said while Sesshomaru gave her a kiss on the lips and lefted.

End of Flashback

'Oh my gosh, there must be something in this cigarette for me to remember that' she thought. 'I haven't seen him in 7 years I'm sure he forgot about me, like everyone does' she thought silently. She then put out her cigarette and headed to her apartment. She then went inside her closet to get out her Hooters outfit. It is true she was a Hooters girl. Actually she really wasn't but it paided her good money so she was happy. She then took her jacket and was on her way since it was only a 20 minute walk. She finally got there and headed straight for that back so she can sign in.

"Kagome can you please go get the orders of table 20, 21, and 22" Yuri asked.

"Sure" Kagome said.

Kagome then walked to table 20 to see three men all with silver hair. She then took out her notepad to take the orders.

"Hello welcome to Hooters my name is Kagome and would you like to start off with to drink today" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I would like an apple martini" Inutashio replied and looked up to see it was Kagome the girl who he called his daughter.

"Yes I would like a sprite" Inuyasha replied and notice it was Kagome that was his brother childhood best friend.

"Yes, I would like an Ice tea with lemon" Sesshomaru said and knew it was Kagome from 7 years ago.

"I'll be right back with you're drinks then I'll take you're orders" She said as she head to the other 2 tables.

With Sesshomaru, Inutashio, and Inuyasha

"Wow" they all said at the same time.

"Kagome has changed, a lot" Inuyasha said

"Yes, she isn't that innocence little girl, anymore" Inutashio said. Sesshomaru decided to stay silent.

She then lefted the bathroom and headed to table 20 to take their orders. After 10 minutes there food was there and they were waiting for their bills. Yumi decided she would give them their bills because Naraku called Kagome to his office.

."Kagome will you come and see me in my office" Naraku said to Kagome.

"What did I tell you about having the customers wait" Naraku said while they were in his office.

"I didn't I just had to go to the other table to get their orders" She said

"Don't let it happen again or pay the consequences" He said as he punched her cheek. She cried in pain,

"Silence, wench" He said as he slapped her and left.

She then silently took her jacket and lefted. She felt the new bruise forming but hurried to go home. She digged in her pockets to get her cigarette and lit it. Little did she know 3 pair of eyes were watching her every move.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you like this story! Please R&R! Ja-Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Today I'm updating this story and My Hidden Love. So this chapter may be a little short. By the way this story is OOC! I hope you guys notice, lol. Well here is the next chapter!

Thank you to all my reviews! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character.

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Pain – Chapter 1 

."Kagome will you come and see me in my office" Naraku said to Kagome.

"What did I tell you about having the customers wait" Naraku said while they were in his office.

"I didn't I just had to go to the other table to get their orders" She said

"Don't let it happen again or pay the consequences" He said as he punched her cheek. She cried in pain,

"Silence, wench" He said as he slapped her and left.

She then silently took her jacket and lefted. She felt the new bruise forming but hurried to go home. She digged in her pockets to get her cigarette and lit it. Little did she know 3 pair of eyes were watching her every move.

* * *

This time on My Hidden Pain – Chapter 2 

As Kagome was walking she felt as if people were watching her. So she turned around and looked and found no one. 'Weird, must be my stupid imagination playing stupid games' she thought to her self. Kagome didn't feel like going home so she decided to go

The park. (A/n I know it is like 11 and she is walking in the park alone but she doesn't care). She soon was only one block away from the park when she heard beeping. She thought it was for someone else so she decided to keep walking and not look. She then heard the honking get louder and decided to look. She then seen Naraku in his car watching her like a lion would when they want their prey. (A/n sorry I had to add that, lol). She then looked the other way as if she didn't see him but he then called out to her.

"Kagome, my love, get in the car now" Naraku yelled out.

"What did you say, I can't hear you" Kagome said as she walked faster. 'That is such a lie' she thought she heard him perfectly well.

"Kagome, dear don't screw with me" Naraku said while getting impatient.

"Still can't hear ya" Kagome said while running. Then all of a sudden Naraku wasn't there.

"Fhew, Thank god" Kagome said while slowing her pace.

"Did you miss me" Naraku whispered in her ear while grabbing her by the waist and put her in the car.

Little did Kagome know Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inutashio seen. They then decided to follow them so they got into Sesshomaru's new black Ferrari and were on them way.

They followed them into a dark alley way. Then they stopped and watched Naraku pull Kagome out the car. Sesshomaru suddenly felt like cutting him to pieces and feed him to a pack of hungry lions. 'Why am I getting so angry it is not like Kagome matters to me' he thought but then 'She was you're best friend since you guys were wearing diapers she does matter' he thought and just made a sighed and got out of the car. He seen enough and it is time to see what happened to Kagome since he lefted.

With Naraku and Kagome

Kagome then was shoved inside a dark room. She then saw Naraku come to her. But he wasn't coming to her he was coming on her. Kagome then was trying to get him of her. But she wasn't doing a very good job. Then all of a sudden she felt her pants being taken off and so she did the thing that would get him off her kick him in his groin. He then took her arm n bend it backwards in the way it cracked so right now she had a broken arm. She screamed the loudest she could. Then all of the sudden she felt the pain come to her which was painfully. She started to loose conscious and before she blacked out she seen someone with silver hair took Naraku and slammed into the wall and then she blacked out.

Kagome woke up o the feeling of comfort and softness. She then opened her house to found she wasn't in her room she was in someone else's. She started to panic until someone voice startled her.

"I see you finally woke up" Sesshomaru said

"Who are you" Kagome said.

"I see you don't remember me" Sesshomaru said while walking up to her.

"No, I don't now please tell me you're name" Kagome said while getting nervous since this person she didn't even know started coming closer.

"Can I see that necklace of yours that you're wearing" Sesshomaru said while Kagome nervously let him see it.

"Now, can you tell me who you are" Kagome said.

"Do you remember who gave you this necklace" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, his name was Sesshomaru why" Kagome asked.

"Well" Sesshomaru said while he showed her his necklace which was the exact one.

"Oh my Gosh, you're Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Yes, I am" Sesshomaru said.

"Wow, long times no see" Kagome said

"Yes, my Kagome you have changed quiet a bit since I left" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea, I'm the little innocence girl I used to be, I learned it gets you no where in life" Kagome said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Well do you mind if we go to a restaurant so we can talk and catch up on things" Sesshomaru said.

"Um, Okay" Kagome said while they were on the way to the coffee shop.

* * *

Hey thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like it! I'm sorry it was so short! Please R&R! Ja-Ne! 


End file.
